Invader Phantom
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: A chatroom between Invader Zim and Danny Phantom canon characters! ENJOY IT! XD R&R. Yeah, I actually gave it genres this time!
1. Chapter 1

Invader Phantom Chatroom

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: SmileyFrozenWaffle13

Aurora Borealis 97: Aurora Borealis 97

Zim: DoomToEarth11

Danny Fenton/Phantom: EctoHuman

Dib: AgentMothman

Sam: IndividualistVegan

Tucker: TechieBoy

Vlad Plasmius: CheeseHead

SMILEYFROZENWAFFLE13 HAS LOGGED ON

**AURORA BOREALIS 97 HAS LOGGED ON**

Aurora Borealis 97: Hi! Disclaimer first. I don't own Danny Phantom.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Invader. Zim.

Aurora Borealis 97: If you are wondering why each of us only did one, it's because I'm writing for the DP characters...

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: I'm writing the IZ characters! Yay! :)

Aurora Borealis 97: IF you aren't sure and you care whether or not we are, YES me and FrozenWaffle are the same age, not that you can tell from our usernames. We are both early teens, and if you can't figure out our ages from that and our usernames, shame on you! XD jk.

Aurora Borealis 97: On with the extensively long chatroom!

* * *

**ECTOHUMAN HAS LOGGED ON**

**DOOMTOEARTH11 HAS LOGGED ON**

**AGENTMOTHMAN HAS LOGGED ON**

**INDIVIDUALISTVEGAN HAS LOGGED ON**

**TECHIEBOY HAS LOGGED ON**

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Hi! I'm bored, can someone talk to me pleeeeease!

Aurora Borealis 97: FrozenWaffle! Let the characters talk! Hi, DP people, i.e. Team Phantom.

**BOXEZROOL HAS LOGGED ON**

BoxezRool: Beware!

**BOXEZROOL HAS LOGGED OFF**

Aurora Borealis 97: Plus some random ghosts, apparently.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: DoomToEarth11, talk to me! Me bored!

DoomToEarth11: Why would I want to talk to a filthy human like you?

Aurora Borealis 97: You just did.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Geez...

EctoHuman: Hey! I happen to like humans! Not that you care... unless I report you and get you kicked out of the chatroom!

DoomToEarth11: Uh, I mean, hello humans! What do you want to talk about?

AgentMothman: ZIM IS AN ALIEN!

IndividualistVegan: Oh.

IndividualistVegan: What is it with non-humans and human-hating?

EctoHuman: Ahem.

IndividualistVegan: No offense, Danny.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Hello? Did we forget AgentMothman's comment is true? Not that any of us care.

DoomToEarth11: What? How do you know what I am?

AgentMothman: YES! Finally, someone believes me!

EctoHuman: Well, after alternate timelines, alternate realities, worshipsful yetis, and ghosts like Amorpho and Dora, the wierdness of aliens kinda takes a backseat.

Aurora Borealis 97: We're the authors, Zim. We know all about you. FrozenWaffle could probably even tell me your favorite color.

TechieBoy: Who here like tech, raise your hand!

TechieBoy: *raises hand*

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Ha ha ha! We already know who everyone is. We watch Danny Phantom and Invader Zim. Oops, shouldn't have said that.

Aurora Borealis 97: FrozenWaffle! Shut up!

Aurora Borealis 97: Hey, why _do _non-humans hate humans? You excluded, Danny.

EctoHuman: Good, 'cause I like humans.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Because I reveal to much about everything. Aurora doesn't like that. I say whatever. And yes, we know your guys's shows. You are constantly followed by cameras.

EctoHuman: O.o

TechieBoy: O.o

IndividualistVegan: O.O

**GREATESTHUNTER HAS LOGGED ON**

GreatestHunter: Ghost child! I shall finally mount your head on my wall! For, on here, I am a predator!

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Shut up, GreatestHunter. I have a question for DoomToEarth11.

DoomToEarth11: Does it involve cameras? Because, it's creepy that I'm being watched. I'm only used to Dib watching me.

AgentMothman: Shut up.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Why don't you like Tak? I was wondering why because you both would be perfect together.

DoomToEarth11: AHHHH! WHY?

AgentMothman: But I like Tak.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Aww... Dibby and Tak sittin' in a tree...

AgentMothman: DON'T START THAT!

TechieBoy: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

GreatestHunter: I'm still here, you know! I desire the pelt of the ghost boy and the alien!

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Whatever.

DoomToEarth11: What does k-i-s-s-i-n-g mean?

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Ummm... it's a human thing...

Aurora Borealis 97: It is kissing, which is something two humans do when they like each other. It is a display of strong affection.

GreatestHunter: Stop ignoring me! I still want to collect the heads of the ghost child and the alien so I can mount them on my wall!

DoomToEarth11: O.o

AgentMothman: Yes! I want half of his head so I can show it to my paranormal society.

DoomToEarth11: No one takes the head of Zim! Uh, I mean, DoomToEarth11!

EctoHuman: Skulker, if you don't shut up about getting mine and DoomToEarth's heads, the hunter is going to become the hunted!

GreatestHunter: O.o

**GREATESTHUNTER HAS LOGGED OFF**

**TACOPIGGY HAS LOGGED ON**

TacoPiggy: Yay! Who likes waffles?

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Yay! I do! And I'm guessing you're GIR? I love you!

TacoPiggy: I love you too!

DoomToEarth11: GIR! Get out of here!

EctoHuman: Who is GIR?

**TECHNOMASTER HAS LOGGED ON**

TechnoMaster: I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, shall use the universal power of this chatroom, to see the gossip of the world, and use that gossip to make this puny planet bow down to me, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping!

EctoHuman: I thought you stopped doing that, O master of longwinded introductions.

TechnoMaster: I did.

TechnoMaster: But then I started doing it again.

EctoHuman: You need therapy to stop and stay stopped, don't you?

TechnoMaster: Perhaps.

TacoPiggy: I'm GIR! I like tacos, waffles, cheese, my master...

DoomToEarth11: Be quiet GIR! And TechnoMaster, you must be related to the Dib monkey, because your explainations bore me, so you must have a big head too.

AgentMothman: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Sorry, I was bored. Carry on.

TacoPiggy: I like you.

TechnoMaster: I, Technus-

Aurora Borealis 97: Technus, I do have a digital Fenton thermos. You realize that, right?

TechnoMaster: O.o

**TECHNOMASTER TRIED TO LOG OFF**

TechnoMaster: WHY CAN'T I LOG OFF?

Aurora Borealis 97: I also have a cyber ghost shield.

**TECHNOMASTER'S CONNECTION HAS BEEN DISRUPTED**

Aurora Borealis 97: I used the digital Fenton thermos.

TacoPiggy: Yaaaaay! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! :D

Aurora Borealis 97: That makes no sense.

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: That's GIR. He doesn't have to make sense. Tacos for you, GIR!

TacoPiggy: Yay!

DoomToEarth11: GIR, I thought I told you to get off!

TacoPiggy: Okie dokie!

**I'MINEVITABLE HAS LOGGED ON**

EctoHuman: Oh, no. Is that who I think it is...?

I'mInevitable: Yes, Danny. I'm on your chatroom.

EctoHuman: How did you get out of the Fenton thermos?

I'mInevitable: ... I didn't. Clockwork gave me a computer.

AgentMothman: You guys are boring, and I know a lot of you know Zim is an alien. I'm logging off.

**AGENTMOTHMAN HAS LOGGED OFF**

DoomToEarth11: Vengeance for Zim!

Aurora Borealis 97: Shut up, Zim. I can kick you out. In fact...

**DOOMTOEARTH11 HAS BEEN BOOTED FROM THE CHATROOM**

I'mInevitable: No, Clockwork, I'm still - !

**I'MINEVITABLE'S CONNECTION HAS BEEN DISRUPTED**

TacoPiggy: My master is in trouble!

**TACOPIGGY HAS LOGGED OFF**

EctoHuman: Ah! Ghost sense! Gotta go!

**ECTOHUMAN HAS LOGGED OFF**

IndividualistVegan: We have to help him! I see him fighting outside!

**INDIVIDUALISTVEGAN HAS LOGGED OFF**

**TECHIEBOY HAS LOGGED OFF**

**

* * *

**Aurora Borealis 97: Well, that's what me and FrozenWaffle cooked up over the school day. Not during classes, mind you! And we love reviews and being random!

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Yes, we do. We love being random, and playing the random game (*hint, hint* The Random Game fanfic).

Aurora Borealis 97: Yes, well... Bye till next time!

SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Bye bye people! I hope you read some of the fanfics I have!

**AURORA BOREALIS 97 HAS LOGGED OFF**

**SMILEYFROZENWAFFLE13 HAS LOGGED OFF**


	2. Announcement

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
